


Pieces on a Chess Board

by Inlovewithleorio



Series: Haikyuu Boarding School [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Chess Metaphors, Denial of Feelings, Dorms, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mentioned Kozume Kenma, Mild Language, Not Beta Read, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Secret Relationship, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28017591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inlovewithleorio/pseuds/Inlovewithleorio
Summary: "And where do you fit on this... chess board?" "We're their pawns."Basically a boarding school au that no one asked for. Iwaizumi is the new kid at a prestigious school for problematic kids. Oikawa is the 'king' of the school. The school is 'ruled' by 8 kids, the king, queen, bishops, knights and rooks. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Haikyuu Boarding School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052171
Comments: 27
Kudos: 104
Collections: My favorite haikyuu fics





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not an amazing writer so I hope this is okay. Please comment if there are any spelling mistakes or errors.  
> I'll probably update weekly.
> 
> Would anyone be interested in the link for a playlist I made for this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi starts at his new boarding school and meets Kyoutani, Daichi and Watari. He learns about Oikawa and the other 'rulers' of the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 1 of around 6? Hope you enjoy!

Hajime wasn’t unused to being in trouble, it was just that it’d never been this much. Apparently his latest fight had been the last straw and his mum had resorted to calling his father. He had then come to stay for a few days. Hajime didn’t really remember much of the so called ‘intervention’ but he recalled yelling at his dad. They wanted to send him away to some fancy boarding school for troubled youth. After years of being absent, his father came home only to try and get rid of him. 

Hajime had known there was no point in arguing further. One thing he still remembered about his dad was that there’s no changing his mind once it was made up. Resigned to his fate, Hajime had trudged up the stairs to start packing. Now here he was, looking out the window of his old mans black Mercedes and watching the countryside blur as they drove by. 

The boarding school was much flashier then his old high school; a school for the problem children of wealthy people. He guessed that’s what he was, just another one of his dad’s problems. The drive seemed to never end and Hajime found himself wondering if they’d gotten lost until the car pulled up at this old, but well kept, building.

Sighing, he got out of the car and took a deep breath before letting his parents lead him through the gates. 

-

“Yes mum, I’ll be fine.” “Yes, I’ll call if I need anything” “Yes, I know you’re doing what you think’s best for me.” “Mum, it’s fine. You don’t have to wait for my roommate to show up.”

After half an hour of convincing his mum he was going to be alright, Hajime was left alone in his room. As much as he tried, he couldn’t stay mad at his mum. He knew he hadn’t always been easy for her and she’d really worked hard after his dad had left for his new family. He would be graduating in a year and, although he wasn’t going to like it, he just had to get through this. 

Hajime sat up from where he was lying on his bed when he heard the door swing open. He was greeted by a gruff looking boy with short, bleached blonde hair that had black stripes running through it and wore what looked like eyeliner. 

“Iwaizumi.” Hajime introduced himself, extending his hand. 

“Kyoutani” the boy responded, shaking Hajime’s hand. 

Kyoutani, he had learnt, was in the year below him and liked playing volleyball like Hajime. He didn’t really talk that much but that wasn’t a problem for Hajime. Kyoutani had also offered to give him a tour and little introduction to the school after Hajime had unpacked a bit which he was grateful for. He didn’t really feel like walking around but he hadn’t had much time to learn anything about the school before being shipped off so he thought he better.

-

Kyoutani had showed him around the grounds on their way to dinner. Hajime felt slightly overwhelmed by the sheer size of the school. There had been a whole seperate building for classrooms and an entire gym with a volleyball court. When they arrived in the food hall, Kyoutani lead him to a table towards the back that was already occupied by two boys. 

“This is Daichi.” Kyoutani said, gesturing to the boy with short, dark hair who smiled warmly at him when he heard his name.

“Hey. I’m also in my last year here so we’ll share some classes.”

“And I’m Watari, year below.” The other chimed in.

“Iwaizumi.” And with that, they sat down.

While they waited to be invited up to get their food, Daichi and Watari filled the time with mindless chatter. They asked him where he was from, what his hobbies were. It turns out the four of them all played volleyball. Hajime made note to ask them to play later. 

The hall quieted noticeably and Hajime turned to see why; a group of students had just showed up and were taking their seats at one of the larger tables in the centre of the room which had seemingly been left empty for them. He didn’t realise he was staring until Daichi cleared his throat. 

“Who are they?” He asked

“Trouble” Kyoutani responded without missing a beat.

“They’re like royalty, in charge of the school. Try not to get on their bad side.” Watari told him. “Its pretty simple,” he continued. “there’s like a hierarchy. First we have Kuroo and Bokuto, see the one with the grey and black hair and the one with the rooster hair do? They’re like the rooks; they enforce the rule if you get what I’m saying.”

Hajime didn’t really but he nodded, signalling for Watari to continue. His interest had been piqued.

“Then there’s Hanamaki and Matsukawa, the two over there, one of em’s got pink hair? Those are the knights, the wild cards, if you will.”

Daichi sighed at this but Watari simply waved him away, still not breaking eye contact with Hajime.

“Next are the bishops, they know everything. Yahaba and Akaashi, the two quiet ones, the silverish haired one next to the one with black hair.”

Kyoutani seemed to tense up at this before starting to speak. 

“Look, all you need to know is to stay away. Getting involved only ever ends badly. Trust me, I know.” The last part was murmured, as if he hadn’t intended for anyone to hear. 

“Jeez, you’re going to scare him away on his first day.” Daichi chided, sending Hajime a small smile. “You don’t need to worry, just try not to piss Oikawa off. He’s the one in he middle with brown hair.”

“The king, ruler.” Watari added in.

“Yes, the king.” Daichi repeated with a small eye roll, all though it was paired with a fond smile. “And then the queen, Sugawara or Suga, who’s next to Oikawa with silver hair. He’s like the silent voice whispering in Oikawa’s ear.”

Hajime was trying to process what had been said. It seemed like everyone at this school was crazy. 

“And where do you fit on this… chess board..?” He asked, unsure why he asked to start with.

“We’re their pawns.” Kyoutani stated bluntly, before getting up to get dinner, which had just started being served. 

Hajime, Watari and Daichi followed him up.


	2. The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa makes himself known. He and Suga scheming ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I was planning on updating once a week but I didn't expect anyone to read this and when I saw people did (and actually liked it), I got excited and decided to post the next chapter early.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's read this, commented and left Kudos, it honestly makes me so happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

They didn’t talk about the table in the centre of the hall for the rest of dinner, opting for the safer topic of volleyball. Hajime tried to pay attention but his gaze kept getting drawn back to Oikawa. He would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little curious about him, after all, he-

Shit.

Oikawa had caught him staring and now met his gaze. Hajime felt frozen, looking into his calculating brown eyes. Turning his head back towards the table, he tried to bring his focus back to the conversation about volleyball.

“... Yeah we should definitely play a game the upcoming weekend; Iwaizumi, what position do you play?” Daichi asked, turning to look at him.

“Oh um, I’m a spiker.”  
“Oh nice, so’s Kyou - ” Watari trailed off, looking past Hajime.  
Hajime almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, followed by a smooth voice. 

“Hello boys.”  
He turned in time to see Oikawa slide into the seat next to him, hand still resting on his shoulder.

“Talking about volleyball are we? We should play together some time. I’m sure Yahaba would be happy to join us as a second setter, isn’t that right, Kyouken?” As Oikawa spoke, his gaze drifted to Kyoutani who looked a mix between mad and embarrassed.

Oikawa then shifted his piercing look to Hajime and flashed a grin bright enough to blind someone.

“Oikawa Tooru, and you are?”

“Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa looked at him expectantly, as if waiting for him to continue. When he didn’t, Oikawa sighed dramatically.

“All right then Iwa chan, I guess I’ll see you around.” Oikawa then promptly left, flashing a peace sign before Hajime could even protest to the nickname.

“So that’s Oikawa,” Hajime pronounced slowly.  
“Unfortunately,” Kyoutani grumbled.  
Hajime could still feel the ghost of Oikawa’s hand lingering on his shoulder.

-

The next morning was hell. Hajime really was not looking forward to classes. He was dreading seeing Oikawa again; he was so entitled, just the way he carried himself pissed Hajime off. Not to mention the nickname. God, he hated the nickname.

He looked in to the mirror and ran a hand through his hair, attempting to neaten up. Hajime admitted defeat and moved onto straightening his school blazer. What was with the uniform anyway; as if the button up shirts and black ties weren’t enough, they had to add a hideous red blazer to it.

And this goddam tie was choking him. He conceded and loosened it, opening the top button. Fuck the stupid uniform. Kyoutani knocked on the door to their shared bathroom to let him know he was leaving. And that Hajime was running late.

-

Hajime stumbled into class only a few minutes late after getting lost twice. So much for making a good impression. He tried to ignore his classmates’ stares, Oikawa’s in particular, as he made his way to the back of the class where Daichi had saved him a seat.

The teacher cleared his throat and started the lesson.

“Hello and welcome, my name is Mr Takeda and I will be your English teacher this year.” The teacher proceeded to write his name behind him on the whiteboard. “To start off, we’re going to do group presentations. In these groups you will have to analyse a poem from a list I have provided and then explain the meaning to the class. Any questions?”

No one raised their hands.  
“Alright then, get into partners. You can choose.”  
Hajime was looking through his pile of books for the list of poems when he heard a sly voice. “Want to be partners, Iwa chan?”  
He looked up, coming face to face with Oikawa.

“Um, I thought me and Daichi...” Hajime stopped talking when he looked over to see Daichi with Suga draped over him. “Why not?” Hajime gritted out, already thinking of a hundred reasons why he shouldn’t work with Oikawa, but he didn’t really see any other options.

Fucking Daichi.

“Alright, well why don’t you come sit in Suga’s seat. He seems a little... preoccupied.” Suga looked up when Oikawa mentioned his name and smiled at them in a way that could only be described as devilish, before turning back and whispering something in Daichi’s ear that made him choke.

Hajime got his books and shuffled over to the front of the class where Oikawa was sitting, silently vowing to kill Daichi when the class ended.

-

Oikawa actually wasn’t a terrible partner. He was definitely smart, smarter than Hajime, and did his share of work, although Hajime did look up from his book to find Oikawa staring at him instead of the page more than once. Besides that, the lesson was really productive; they’d already decided on a poem and were analysing individual stanzas.

Brrrrrrrringgg.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the class, and Hajime started to pack away his books to leave.

“Alright, alright!” Takeda half yelled, trying to compete with the noise of students leaving. “I expect this to be done in a week, our Monday class. We’ll start presenting then.”

“Let’s work on this outside of class, yeah? How about I meet you at your dorm on Wednesday at half past 4? See you then.” Oikawa once again left without waiting for his reply. It was starting to annoy Hajime.

Hajime headed back to Daichi, who seemingly hadn’t moved from when Suga approached him. Hajime cleared his throat to get his attention. Daichi snapped out of his daze and turned towards him.

“Oh, right. Sorry about that. He just…” Daichi waved his hands in frustration, trying to find the right words.

Hajime just sighed, “It’s alright.”

Although he’d never admit it out loud, he hadn’t hated working with Oikawa.


	3. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa goes to Iwaizumi's dorm and something happens with Kyoutani and Yahaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me this far and all the lovely comments, they really make my day.
> 
> Heres the playlist link: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5505tw8qiKKuUXSd8Q8qRM?si=lf87J68MRMC4-T3TlqiPoQ  
> Please let me know if it doesn't work.

The rest of Hajime’s classes passed uneventfully and he didn’t have anymore run ins with Oikawa. He spent most of his class time with Daichi and before he knew it, everyone was starting to walk towards the dining area. When he and Kyoutani arrived, Daichi and Watari were already sitting at their table. 

“How was your day?” Watari asked enthusiastically. 

“Yeah it was alright. I got partnered up with Oikawa for English though,” Hajime replied. 

The reply got a few reactions at the table; Daichi looked away guiltily, Watari’s eyes widened in surprise and Kyoutani scoffed, muttering something about Oikawa being a nuisance and other vulgar words. 

“I know, it sucks. And he invited himself over to our dorm on Wednesday.” Hajime’s eyes found Kyoutani’s as he told him this, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Kyoutani’s face contorted in such a way that made him look like he’d just tasted something sour. 

“You should just go out when he’s supposed to show up. He can’t bother you if you’re not there,” Kyoutani responded, stating the obvious. 

“Yeah, you can come to Watari and I’s instead, if you want.” Daichi offered, the attempt clearly trying to make up for abandoning Hajime earlier. 

Hajime considered this, but knew that it would probably just make Oikawa more determined. They also did need to work on it outside of class and he wasn’t sure if going to Oikawa’s dorm would be any better. 

“It’s alright. I’ve got to do it anyway.”

“Just give me a heads up a couple of minutes before he arrives so I won’t be there,” Kyoutani grumbled. 

“Hey Ken - Kyoutani, uhm, could I talk to you for a moment?” A new voice cut through the conversation; Yahaba, Hajime was pretty sure. 

Kyoutani looked at him expectantly. 

“Alone,” Yahaba continued, looking mildly annoyed. 

Kyoutani stood up and followed him to the edge of the hall where they spoke in hushed tones. Everyone at their table watched, and out of the corner of his eye, Hajime swore he saw Oikawa watching them too. 

When Kyoutani returned, Hajime and Daichi hurriedly turned away, trying to seem like they hadn’t been eavesdropping. Watari apparently didn’t have enough shame to pretend. 

“So what did Yahaba want?” Watari asked, not discouraged by Kyoutani’s glare. 

“It doesn’t matter, is was the usual; school - related stuff,” Kyoutani sharply replied. 

Watari pried further, almost challenging him. “What class? Aren’t you guys both in math?” 

Hajime was starting to fear for Watari. Kyoutani looked ready to shut him up by any means necessary and Watari was either oblivious or didn’t care. Thankfully, their murderous staring contest was broken when Daichi cleared his throat and mentioned that dinner was ready.  
-

Wednesday afternoon came too quickly, and Hajime was starting to wonder what he’d need to do to convince Kyoutani to stay because he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly intimidated by the idea of being alone with Oikawa. 

To Hajime’s dismay, Kyoutani left their dorm a few minutes before four thirty and he was left to wait for Oikawa’s arrival. He was perfectly on time - of course he was - and didn’t wait for Hajime to invite him in before placing himself down on his bed. 

“Your room’s a lot neater than I expected. I honestly though Kyouken would be messier. You didn’t tidy the place for me, did you?” Oikawa asked. 

Hajime had, but over his dead body would he tell Oikawa. 

“Why don’t we do our work?” Hajime suggested, hoping Oikawa wouldn’t make this harder than it already was. 

“So impatient Iwa chan. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you didn’t want me here,” Oikawa whined, pouting at him. 

He was insufferable. What made it worse was that Oikawa didn’t look bad when pouting. He looked – God, he hoped no one had the ability to mind-read - kind of cute. 

“I hardly know anything about you anyway. We should use this as an opportunity to get to know each other better,” Oikawa continued. 

“We really should do our work, it’s due on Monday,” Hajime tried. 

“Alright, alright, so pushy. But I won’t let you off the hook that easily, you should come to my dorm Saturday night, we’re having a small party.” 

Hajime opened his mouth to protest, to say something about how he didn’t want to get in trouble, anything to get out of it, but Oikawa cut him off. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got a teacher’s permission. It’ll just be a small gathering. You can even bring Kyouken. Come on.” 

Oikawa was a very hard person to say no to.

“Fine, but I’m not staying long.” Hajime knew he would regret this. What was he even doing? 

-

Kyoutani hadn’t come back to the dorm before dinner so Hajime assumed he had gone straight there, not wanting to risk bumping into Oikawa. However, when Hajime arrived at their table, only Daichi and Watari were there. They both looked as confused about Kyoutani’s whereabouts as he was. 

“Where is Kyou?” Watari asked, his head tilting to the side in question.

“Not sure. I haven’t seen him since Oikawa came. Do you have any clue where he went?” Hajime questioned out loud. 

“Daichi and I were in the gym all afternoon and we didn’t see him. Maybe the library?” Watari looked deep in thought and glanced towards Oikawa’s usual table. 

He then abruptly cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“So how was your little study session with Oikawa?” he asked, his serious tone from before replaced with a teasing one. 

“Ugh don’t bring it up,” Hajime groaned, remembering his promise to go to Oikawa’s party. 

“Didn’t get much work done, huh?” Daichi asked, looking sympathetic. 

“It’s not that. He’s a relatively impressive hard worker. He just somehow managed to convince into going to a party this Saturday. Please come with me.” 

Daichi quickly shook his head, looking mildly frightened.

“There’s no way. Suga’s going to be there and he scares me,” Daichi rapidly fired. 

“He scares you, doesn’t he? Because that’s not what you told me.” Watari was quickly shut up with a hit over the head from Daichi. 

“Anyway,” Watari continued. “I’m sorry I can’t, I think Kyoutani would have a fit if I showed up. Oh, speak of the devil!” 

Kyoutani walked in and sat down next to Hajime, offering no explanation as to where he’d been. Hajime looked over at Watari, half expecting him to ambush Kyoutani with questions, but his eyes were trained solely on the entrance to the dinner hall. Hajime followed his gaze to see what he was looking at. To his surprise, Yahaba had also just arrived and was now heading over to the table in the middle of the room. 

When Hajime looked back at Kyoutani, he had buried his face in his hands, but it was obvious he was blushing due to the red tint to his ears. Watari only smiled to himself, before addressing Hajime. 

“So if Daichi and I can’t go with you this Saturday, why don’t you bring Kyoutani?”

“What?” Kyoutani asked, raising his head to look quizzically at Watari. 

“Oikawa’s making me go to a party in Saturday. He suggested I bring you,” Hajime informed him.

“Alright. Just tell me what time.” 

Hajime had thought it would take a lot more than that to convince Kyoutani, and from the looks of everyone else faces at the table, they thought the same.


	4. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi attends the party. Bokuto and Kuroo make an appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you've notices but I've changed it to show there will be 7 chapters (and probably a sequel). I've written them all but was just waiting to finish my drawings before posting this one. I'll probably post one each day. 
> 
> This chapter has drawings of some of their outfits because I couldn't help myself. Heres the link: https://inlovewithleorio.tumblr.com/post/639332352911409152
> 
> Please let me know if it doesn't work
> 
> I hope you like it and happy new year! (Also there may be a slight cliff hanger ;))

Hajime was lying on his bed on Saturday evening after dinner when he realised Oikawa never told him when or where the party actually was. What kind of idiot invites someone to a party but doesn’t tell them how the fuck to get there? It was probably for the best as Hajime had no clue what he would’ve worn.

He sat up abruptly when Kyoutani walked out of the bathroom wearing black, baggy jeans with chains and a band T-shirt under a plaid jacket, contrasting to his usual tank top and basketball shorts. Kyoutani nodded at him before speaking.

“Bathroom’s free. You should probably get ready now, they’ll be here soon.”

“Wait, what? Who will b - ” Hajime was cut off but a loud knock on the door. It probably wasn’t Oikawa, he thought, he’d knocked a lot lighter last time - Hajime cursed himself for remembering how Oikawa knocks – and was pulled out of his thoughts by a loud greeting.

“Hey hey hey!”

Hajime looked up to see that Kyoutani had opened the door and the owl-like haired boy - Bokuto? - was the one who had spoken and was now tossing himself across Kyoutani’s bed. Another boy walked in soon after, Kuroo, but opted to lean against the wall next to the door. They were both dressed similarly to Kyoutani, Kuroo wearing a black button up with red flowers tucked into black dress pants with a belt and Bokuto in light wash jeans and a grey turtleneck with a knitted vest on top.

Hajime felt a little self-conscious in his shorts and T-shirt, but then again, he hadn’t bothered to change. Kuroo’s next comment didn’t help. 

“S’that what you’re wearing?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Hajime looked at Kyoutani for a clue as to what was going on but his roommate was focused on glaring at an unbothered Bokuto, clearly not happy about sharing his bed.

“I’m so confused,” Hajime sighed. “Can someone please explain what’s going on and why you’re in our room?”

“We’re here to take you to the party of course,” Bokuto spoke up.

“But not wearing that,” Kuroo added, motioning Hajime’s clothes with his hand. “You’re changing first, aren’t you?”

“Yes,” Hajime gritted out, feeling his face heat up before heading over to his closet. Not wanting to embarrass himself any further, he picked out black skinny jeans and a blue pullover jumper before promptly heading into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, he heard who he assumed was Kuroo laughing like a hyena. Asshole.

-

Bokuto and Kuroo lead them up a floor to another dorm room. Hajime could hear lots of chatter and laughter as well as loud music coming from inside.

“Alright guys, here we are!” Bokuto announced, raising his arms like he was presenting something grand. The door opened to reveal a tall, slim boy with black hair.  
“AGAAASHIII!” Bokuto called, practically jumping at him.

“I thought I heard you, Bokuto san.” The boy then turned to face the rest of them. “I’m Akaashi. Come in.”

Akaashi turned around and lead Bokuto inside the dorm, followed by Kuroo and then Kyoutani, leaving Hajime outside alone. Hajime briefly considered going back to his dorm before he brushed that thought aside and walked in, faking confidence.

Inside was a sight to behold; Bokuto seemed to be attempting to flirt with Akaashi, but only succeeding in turning bright red himself. Akaashi had a slight blush too but was hiding it a lot better while Suga and Kuroo laughed at him. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were in the corner of a room mixing a combination of liquids in a punch bowl on top of what looked like a chemistry textbook which was now damp from spills.

Hajime kept looking around the room but there was no sign of Oikawa, or Yahaba for that matter. Kyoutani also looked like he was wondering where they were but shrugged and walked over to Kuroo. Feeling awkward and pissed off at Oikawa because after all, he was the one who had invited him to come, and now that asshole couldn’t be seen anywhere around the room. Hajime decided to go with the safer option of sitting on a bed and pulled out his phone.

“Hey.”

Hajime jumped when he heard someone whisper in his ear and turned to see who the person was, ending up way too close to Matsukawa’s face for comfort.

“Jeez, what was that for?” Hajime asked after having moved a safe distance away.

“We just wanted to say hello,” Another voice replied from the other side, startling Hajime again.

“For fuck’s sake, stop doing that.”

“Sorry,” They apologised in unison but by the look on their faces, didn’t regret one thing. Both boy sat down on either side of Hajime, effectively caging him in between two bodies.

“So this is the famous ‘Iwa chan’, huh Makki?” Matsukawa questioned, looking Hajime up and down.

“I believe it is, Matsun,” Makki replied, also looking at him in a manner which made Hajime feel exposed.

Hajime shifted under their scrutinising looks, feeling uncomfortable and too observed.

“Well, Oikawa was right; he is hot, in a rugged sort of way,” Matsun confirmed while Makki stood up, the tension from before evaporating in an instant.

Makki walked over to the punch bowl and brought back three cups of the mystery beverage, balancing them haphazardly. He handed one to Matsun, another to Hajime and sat back down. Hajime sniffed the drink and crinkled his nose at the strong alcoholic smell.

“So, speaking of Oikawa, is there anything you want to tell us?” Matsun asked, wiggling his large eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Hajime swallowed, hoping his blush wasn’t obvious - why was he even blushing? it was only a question - He took a sip of his drink to delay the inevitable.

“Uh, what’s in this?” Hajime’s throat burned. The drink tasted like shit.

“A magician never reveals his secrets,” Makki replied, winking before bringing his cup to his lips. “I think it’s best we leave you now,” he and Matsun walked off, grabbing drinks for everyone.

“Sorry I’m late Iwa chan, Yahaba had a little crisis.”

Oikawa sat down next to him. Nice of him to finally show up, Hajime thought. He couldn’t help but notice what the boy next to him was wearing: jeans with a white button up and an alien sweater on top. The jumper looked hideous but, - somehow Oikawa made it look good - Hajime fucking hated it.

“I hope Makki and Matsun weren’t giving you too hard of a time. Can I have some?” Oikawa asked, glancing down at the drink in Hajime’s hand.

“Sure, but I wouldn’t recommend it...” Hajime trailed off when Oikawa downed the content of the drink in one go.

“Come on now, we’ve got to make up for lost time! Dance with me?” Oikawa asked, doing what Hajime assumed was his attempt at ‘puppy dog eyes’.

Hajime hesitated for a moment before deciding that there was no harm in it, was there?

“Sure,” he agreed, allowing Oikawa to pull him up by his hand and into the centre of the room.  
Oikawa then proceeded to sway along to the music, arms wrapped around Hajime’s neck. Hajime instinctively tensed and was pretty sure Oikawa noticed by the way he frowned for a moment before innocently smiling at him.

“Is this alright?” Oikawa asked, looking concerned and pulling his arms away.

“No no, It’s fine.” Hajime probably seemed too eager but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

He tried to fight his growing blush and instead focused on the music: ‘Where have you been’ by Rihanna.

Hajime looked around the room to see more pairs join them dancing, Bokuto was a blushing mess dancing with Akaashi, Makki and Matsun seemed to be having a dance battle with Suga and Kuroo, the only pair not dancing being Yahaba and Kyoutani, who were quietly talking in the corner of the room.

Hajime brought his eyes back to Oikawa, who was now mouthing the lyrics. For the rest of the song that’s all that Hajime could do: stare into Oikawa’s eyes and sway to the music, fixated on the way Oikawa’s mouth moved.


	5. A Dispuit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres a fight at the party. Akaashi is more properly introduced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops my hand slipped

“What the fuck is your problem Kentarou? I just don’t understand!”

Hajime was snapped out of his trance by the sudden yelling. Everyone had turned to find the source of the shout and saw a fuming Yahaba standing in front of Kyoutani. 

“Quiet down Yahaba,” Kyoutani growled, looking at the floor.

“For fuck’s sake Kyoutani, you always do this. Are you ashamed of me?” Yahaba was getting louder now. 

“No! I’m not fucking ashamed of you! When will you understand not everything is about you?” Kyoutani’s volume was rising too. 

Someone had turned off the music but for the most part everyone stood frozen, watching the argument. 

“How on earth am I supposed to get it if you won’t explain it to me?” Yahaba’s voice cracked a little on the last word. 

“Please, just not - ” 

“What is going on here?” The door had opened to reveal a tired looking Mr Takeda with Coach Ukai behind him. 

No one spoke. Hajime looked at Oikawa, hoping he had an excuse prepared, but it looked like he had zoned out, lost in thought. 

“Alright, detention tomorrow, all of you. Now please, go to bed. If I hear any more noise, I’ll give you a detention next week too.” Mr Takeda was ushering them out now, frowning at the punch bowl. 

Ukai pulled Takeda down the hall before he could ask further questions and gave an apologetic look to Akaashi who just shrugged before walking towards Yahaba, presumably to comfort him and take him back to their dorm. Bokuto and Kuroo were also leaving, along with Makki and Matsun, although they were leaning on each other for support, probably a result of too much mystery punch. 

Oikawa had walked over to Suga, trying to help clean up the cups but Suga had whispered something in his ear that made him turn back around to Hajime. 

“Sorry we didn’t get to finish what we started. Tomorrow then?” Oikawa asked, slyly. 

“Yeah. Tomorrow then.” Hajime repeated slowly, wondering what exactly they had started and why he didn’t mind the idea of seeing Oikawa tomorrow. 

“Goodnight then, Iwa chan.” Oikawa was now speaking barely above a whisper, his face merely inches away. 

Hajime could feel Oikawa’s breath fan across his face. “Goodnight.” he whispered back.

Oikawa slowly retreated, smiling over his shoulder. It made Hajime’s stomach feel queasy with butterflies.  
Hajime broke out of his daze and turned to leave, but halted when seeing Kyoutani, still against the wall where’d he’d been during the fight. He slowly walked over to him, giving him time to walk away from any possible conversation if he wanted. Kyoutani let him come over, and they trudged back to their dorm in silence, Hajime sending concerned glances to Kyoutani the whole time while his roommate looked directly ahead. 

“Hey, is everything alright?” Hajime asked tentatively after they were safely back in their dorm. Kyoutani broke at that and sat down heavily his bead, head in his hands.

“I don’t know.” he sobbed quietly. 

Hajime froze for a moment, surprised at seeing Kyoutani show any emotion besides anger, before he sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his back. Hajime was unsure what they had fought about, but didn’t feel like now was the time to ask questions. 

“We’ll see him tomorrow. I’m sure you can work it out then.”

At this Kyoutani cried, burying his face into Hajime’s shoulder.

-

Kyoutani had eventually fallen asleep, probably exhausted from the eventful night and crying. Hajime lay down on his own bed, intending on sleeping himself, but his plans were interrupted by his phone alerting a new text message. He had no clue who it could’ve been; no one at school had his number, not even Oikawa. 

He reached over the side if his bed, blindly fumbling for his phone in the dark for a few moments before finding it. Hajime turned it on, squinting form the sudden brightness. The message was from an unknown number. 

xx xxx xxx xxx: Is Kyoutani alright?

The little bubble to show another message was being sent popped up. 

xx xxx xxx xxx: This is Akaashi by the way.

Hajime quickly added the number to his contacts before drafting his own message. 

You: How did you get my number?  
Akaashi: The school office.  
Akaashi: Is Kyoutani alright?

You: I’m honestly not sure. He didn’t say anything, just cried.  
You: And Yahaba?

Akaashi: He was pretty much the same.  
Akaashi: Hopefully they get a chance to talk in detention. I’ll make sure we don’t have to do any jobs.

Hajime was confused at this. How would Akaashi have any control over that? As if he had anticipated the question, Akaashi’s next message answered it. 

Akaashi: I caught Ukai smoking behind the volleyball gym and he doesn’t want Takeda to know. His job tonight was to keep Takeda occupied.

For fuck’s sake, blackmailing teachers? Hajime wasn’t sure if he was scared or impressed by Akaashi - maybe a little bit of both. 

You: Right. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.  
Akaashi: Goodnight.

Hajime put his phone down next to the bed and closed his eyes, thinking about the events of the night. It had really been something. And Oikawa. Oikawa really was something. His mind kept replaying them dancing again and again. Hajime can’t remember another time when he’d felt so free, so content to stay in that moment. He wondered when he’d switched from dreading spending time with Oikawa to craving it. He wasn’t sure he minded the change at all.


	6. Detention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to detention and talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 wasnt working so I couldn't post this yesterday. I'll post 2 chapters today instead.
> 
> Who doesn't love detention trauma bonding.
> 
> I honestly think that Bokuto has a larger role in this than Oikawa but I think he's really neat so oh well. 
> 
> Also some slightly heavier topics are touched on in this chapter and I just want to be extra careful so here's the list:  
> \- mentions of weed  
> \- mentions of arson  
> \- mentions of implied homophobia (not really though)  
> \- mentions of physical fighting  
> \- mentions of inappropriate interactions with teachers

Next morning at breakfast, Mr Takeda had come up to them at breakfast to tell them that their detention would be at ten in the gym with Coach Ukai. Watari and Daichi had eyed him in confusion and Watari had even looked like he was about to ask but Hajime shut him down with a warning look. Kyoutani hadn’t spoken to him at all about last night and something told Hajime it wouldn’t be wise to ask.

Hajime had to practically drag Kyoutani to detention. When they arrived, the others present were Akaashi, who was talking with Ukai, and Yahaba. He was sitting on the floor in the middle of the court. Hajime sat down a little further away, already feeling suffocated by the tension in the room.

Kyoutani, to Hajime’s surprise, sat down next to Yahaba, but not quite close enough to be touching. Oikawa and Suga arrived next, Suga heading over to Akaashi and Oikawa placing himself next to Hajime, although his eyes stayed trained on Kyoutani and Yahaba as if he was assessing the situation and calculating the best course of action.

“Mornin’ everyone.”

Hajime turned to see Kuroo walking through the doors, closely followed by Bokuto. Kuroo sat himself down on the floor in a way that started to form some sort of circle while Bokuto went over to Akaashi, dragging him to the floor to sit together.

When Makki and Matsun stumbled into the gym, yawning while they made their way to sit down, Suga also sat himself down in the circle, next to Oikawa.

“Alright, I’m going to be in my office outside. Come get me if you need and I’ll let you out at one, in time for lunch.” Coach Ukai addressed them before leaving.

Hajime assumed they weren’t normally given this much freedom in detention and that it had something to do with Akaashi and Suga’s talk with him earlier.

““Alright boys, let’s get to it.” Oikawa spoke, ignoring Kyoutani’s eye role “Explain.”

“It’s none of your fucking business” Kyoutani growled, challenging Oikawa.

Oikawa didn’t seem the least bit bothered by this and responded smoothly, “Because your little dispute’s what got us into detention, we deserve to know.”

Kyoutani looked like he was about to argue further but Yahaba shut him up with a stern look.

“We’ve been dating since the start of the year but Kyoutani refuses to tell anyone and won’t even tell me why,” Yahaba explained, pointedly not looking at Kyoutani.

“Well..?” Oikawa looked at Kyoutani, waiting for him to speak.

“I don’t want to damage Yahaba’s reputation.” he grumbled, blushing as he looked at the ground.

Hajime wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but it certainly hadn’t been that. It was surprisingly... sweet.

“Don’t be stupid,” Yahaba scolded, but Hajime didn’t miss how he reached for Kyoutani’s hand. “I don’t care about that. Besides, everyone here already knew.”

Bokuto looked like he was about to object, saying he’d had no clue, but was stopped by Akaashi’s hand on his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, I get that. My parents weren’t exactly happy when I told them about my boyfriend, Kenma. Apparently they ‘didn’t see a future there’. Didn’t want me to see him anymore,” Kuroo announced in a scoff.

“Is that why they sent you here?” Makki asked. Kuroo nodded.

Everyone was quiet for a second or two before Bokuto broke it, in what Hajime guessed to be an attempt to lighten the mood.

“But Kuroo is tutoring me so he can save enough money to visit Kenma.” Bokuto explained, causing Kuroo to grin and ruffle his hair. 

“Why did everyone get sent here anyway? There’ve got to be some good stories,” Hajime started. No one had ever really brought it up until now.

“Well,” Matsun said, throwing an arm around Makki’s shoulder and squishing him into his side. “Makki here and I got caught smoking weed by our parents and they thought sending us to boarding school together would fix it.”

“What genius’ they are. Now it’s even easier thanks to Kyou here.” Makki added with a laugh. 

“Well I guess it’s my turn now. My parents found out I was dealing. Just to the kids at school but they sent me away anyways.” Kyoutani said with a shrug. 

“Let’s just hope you don’t get caught again.” Yahaba smirked, a challenging glint in his eye.

Hajime could’ve sworn Kyoutani was smiling too.

“Oh yeah? Then why’d you get sent away?” Kyoutani asked, although it seemed like he already knew.

Yahaba turned bright red at this and waved a hand dismissively in the air.

“Oh no, it’s nothing. Someone else can go.”

“No no, I want to hear this now,” Oikawa joined in.

“Fine,” Yahaba glared at Kyoutani but still smirking slightly. “I got mad and fought a class mate. They didn’t press charges on the condition I left.”

Everyone looked shocked, not expecting that from Yahaba.

“So it was assault?” Suga asked, apparently not phased.

“... yes.” Yahaba responded begrudgingly.

Hajime looked over to Kyoutani to try to see what he thought of this, but his roommate was staring at Yahaba with prideful eyes.

“Well, my little underclassman, I have to say I’m impressed.” Oikawa reached across the circle to pat Yahaba on the back.

“What about you Bokuto?” Yahaba asked, looking unsure of how to handle praise from Oikawa.

Bokuto’s ears went red and he dropped his head into his hands. “It’s embarrassing,” his whines became muffled by his hands, making it hard to understand.

Akaashi rested a hand on his back. “Come on Bo, I’ll say mine after,” he softly pronounced near Bokuto’s ear.

Bokuto perked up at this, looking like he was filled with a lot more confidence. “Alright, okay.” He surrendered, as if hyping himself up, “I, uhm, failed school, like, badly.”

“It’s alright.” Suga gently praised him.  
“Yeah, but everyone else’s were so cool.”

“I think you’re cool.” Akaashi countered, barely loud enough for Hajime to hear, but it seemed to appease Bokuto.

Bokuto looked like he was going to explode, his entire face crimson and in an expression of shock.

“Agaaahhshi! Thank you!” Bokuto hugged Akaashi from the side, looking like he was overflowing with joy from such a small compliment.

From behind Bokuto’s arms, Hajime could see Akaashi becoming red himself and smiling slightly. 

When released from Bokuto’s embrace, Akaashi cleared his throat before speaking.

“I got sent away for sleeping with my teacher.”  
Silence.

Everyone was taken aback, not expecting something so.. scandalous from such a quiet boy. Bokuto looked like he’d seen a ghost. 

Akaashi smiled at him sheepishly, almost as if, despite his calm exterior, he was afraid of what Bokuto would think. Bokuto seemed to realise this and pushed away his shock in an effort to reassure him. He slowly reached for Akaashi’s hand, looking at him for permission. When Akaashi nodded, Bokuto took his hand in his own and squeezed it, as if to say ‘don’t worry, it doesn’t matter’.

“What about you, Oikawa?” Kuroo asked after recovering from his shock.

“My stupid fucking brother, Kageyama, was my parents’ pride and joy so they simply didn’t need me anymore.” Oikawa’s expression turned sour.

“He also went to too many parties and his parents got mad,” Suga added with a laugh.

Oikawa was pouting at Suga.

Not wanting Oikawa to have enough time to start complaining, Hajime cut in with his.  
“I got into too many fights so my mum called my dad and he sent me away. What about you, Suga?”

Everyone turned to Suga, who was the last one left, waiting expectantly.

“I was smoking out the back of a church and dropped the cigarette. Church burnt down.” Suga nonchalantly replied.

The reactions to this varied: Kuroo, Makki and Matsun burst out laughing, whether it was nervous laughter or because they found it genuinely funny Hajime didn’t know, Akaashi and Yahaba seemed unfazed, Bokuto looked terrified and Hajime and Kyoutani shared a worried glance.

“It was an accident though, right?” Bokuto asked, looking unsure.  
“That’s what the police report says.” Suga answered, a mischievous glint in his eye.

At this, Kuroo, Makki and Matsun laughed harder. Oikawa slung an arm around Suga in pride. Bokuto just sat there looking unsure of how to react. Akaashi rubbed his thumb over Bokuto’s hand which he was still holding as a form of reassurance.

“Well, anyone want to play some volleyball?” Yahaba asked, standing up.


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and cute finish to the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we are
> 
> Thank you to everyone who stuck with me through this, I hope it was worth it for you all
> 
> Sorry it was so out of character

They had spent the remaining 2 or so hours playing volleyball games, Oikawa, Hajime, Kyoutani, Matsun and Yahaba against Suga, Bokuto, Kuroo, Makki and Akaashi. 

Ukai came in at one, like promised and dismissed them. 

Hajime started to head towards the exit, but was stopped by someone calling to him.

“Iwa chan, wait up.”

He turned around to see Oikawa jogging towards him. 

“I still don’t have your number.” Oikawa said, almost shyly, holding out his phone. 

Hajime looked down at the phone and then back at Oikawa.

“You could very easily get it from Akaashi.”

Oikawa’s smile grew at this. 

“I could, but that isn’t half as fun.” He waved his phone a little.

Hajime took it and typed in number in. 

“Idiot” He muttered, although he was trying but failing to suppress a smile. 

He then turned to leave again. 

“Wait,” Oikawa called again, “One more thing.”

Hajime was about to complain but stopped when he saw Oikawa was red and looking at the floor like he was embarrassed. 

“What is it?” He asked, softly.

“Could I kiss you?” 

Hajime blinked at him, wondering if he’d heard wrong. Not trusting his voice, Hajime simply nodded. 

Oikawa leaned down and kissed him gently. It only lasted a second but Hajime was pretty sure his brain shut down. Oikawa ran off, leaving Hajime standing there, trying to process that Oikawa had just kissed him. He was probably grinning like an idiot, but couldn’t bring himself to care. 

-

When Hajime finally left the gym, only Kyoutani was left. He had apparently been outside waiting for him.

“So,” Kyoutani started, a little awkwardly. “I saw Oikawa run out of the gym before you. Did something happen?”

“Yeah.” Hajime flushed lightly.

“So, are you and Yahaba good now?”

“I think so.”  
“Nice. Wanna go to lunch?”

“Yeah. I think it’s Shepherd’s pie.”

-

When Kyoutani and Hajime arrived at lunch, the food had already been served. They went and got their food - Shepherd’s pie- before sitting down at their usual table with Watari and Daichi.

“How was detention?” Watari asked through a mouthful of food.

“It was fine.” Hajime glanced at Kyoutani.  
“Hey,” A voice cut in. “Would you like to come sit with us?”  
It was Yahaba.

Kyoutani paused for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I would.”

“The rest of you are welcome to join us as well.” Yahaba announced, directing his gaze away from Kyoutani and towards the rest of them.

Watari didn’t hesitate before standing up. “That would be great!”  
“Umm…” Daichi sounded unsure and didn’t look at Yahaba.

Hajime turned to see were Daichi’s focus was. Suga was waving and beckoning him over with a huge grin on his face.

“Yeah, why not.” Daichi declared, grabbing his food tray.

“Sure.” Hajime agreed and they all walked over.

Kyoutani and Yahaba sat down next to each other on the bench, before being moved apart by Watari, who placed himself right between them. Daichi was pulled over and sat down next to Suga, leaving Hajime alone. He searched the table for a seat and made eye contact with Oikawa.  
Oikawa gestured politely to the space next to him. Kuroo saw this and slid down a little, winking at him. Hajime slowly walked over to them and sat down.

“Hey.” Oikawa whispered, smiling.

“Hey.” he replied.

They sat there together, eating and laughing with their friends, sharing soft glances and small smiles and Hajime couldn’t have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about doing a sequel with Bokuto and Akaashi. Please comment if you have any ideas or requests for it
> 
> Also if anyone wants to take this au idea and write or make their own thing about it please do because I'm not sure if I did it justice and id love to see it


End file.
